Gaining Access to Tai Yong Medical
M2 - Gaining Access to Tai Yong Medical is a main mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Overview Before you can enter the Tai Yong Medical facility, you will need Arie van Bruggen to fabricate a new TYM pass to gain access to their employee shuttle. However, van Bruggen requires an existing card from their security officers to create the pass. Primary objectives Steal an employee card from a TYM guard Arie van Bruggen states that he can get you access to Tai Yong Medical, but first you must find a TYM Pass. This pass is on the 4th Floor of the Hung Hua Hotel at the last room. The card will be on the table. Alternatively, if you already found the pass, the next cut scene will begin immediately. Escape the Alice Gardens pods ambush After you have given the pass to van Bruggen and he has modified it, Belltower storms the Alice Garden Pods. Their goal is to kill you and van Bruggen. Immediately after they appear, van Bruggen begs you for a weapon so that he can defend himself. If you give him one, it will disappear from your inventory. He will later contact you and reward you with 2000 credits for helping him escape. Either way, van Bruggen will leave. Tip: Should you wish to give Van Brugen a weapon and not be willing to give up one of yours, there is a machine pistol in pod 429. The first step to escape is to get out of the Pods. As always, you can either fight or sneak your way out. There is a ventilation shaft on the second floor, section 1 that enables you to essentially skip the lobby area, making your escape much easier. The lobby floor has two guards with heavy rifles and their commander Narhari Kahn rapidly patrolling in a tight pattern with very good sight lines that leave almost no stealth takedown opportunities. Once you've carefully worked your way around to the stairs to the north, that leads down to the locker room area, you can time a quick ghost takedown of Kahn if you want. Simply use a straightforward run mode crouched takedown when Kahn turns around and starts going away from you and then quickly pull the body out of sight back down the stairs. Once Kahn is dealt with the other two guards are much more vulnerable to ghost takedowns. Once out of the pods, your first challenge is a locker room with a guard and a camera. As the guard only patrols one side of the lockers, it is easy to avoid him. After that is a shower room with two guards and a turret. You can fight or sneak through this area. Alternatively, after the first locker room, immediately go left. One of the bathrooms there has a vent that comes out behind the turret and the two guards, making this passage much easier. There is also a security hub that you can hack, but the guards will spot you if you try to do so unless block their view of you while you are hacking. Placing the nearby garbage can on the table immediately to the right of the screen will block their view so you can hack and proceed to deactivate the security systems. You can also plant a mine behind the turret and proceed to detonate it by temporarily getting close to it from behind the safety of the nearby wall for another 45 XP -- be sure to first move the (we presume) freshly knocked out guards out of the blast radius if your on a pacifist completionist type run. This tactic works with bots and turrets to get XP without losing your ghost bonus, keep in mind that it is usually much easier to disable a bot then plant your mine and then re-enable the bot to get your ghost compatible XP. The next area is another shower room. The initial side you see has an electrically charged floor. Moving the boxes to your right reveals a second side that is free of electricity but is mined. Choose your way and continue on. You can also use the boxes to jump onto the pipes that run above the showers and walk straight across. After a sauna area is a laundry room with two guards. You can kill them or sneak through. There is also, right before the entrance to the laundry, a weakened wall which can be broken out, revealing a passage that bypasses the laundry entirely. Along this passage are two more weakened walls. The first puts you in the middle of the laundry room and two alert guards. The second will put you past the laundry room. The final area is a hallway with two guards. Again, it is possible to fight them. There is also a passageway on the right-hand side that can be entered by crouching. Choose which method you prefer and go. After this is the exit back onto the streets of Hengsha. Go to TYM via the employee shuttle The employee shuttle to TYM is located next to the LIMB clinic. There will be additional Belltower guards around the Alice Gardens Pods, but they will leave you alone as long as you do not linger around them. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs